The Alliance
by Ashybobby
Summary: Carol Danvers ends up in an alternate universe after trying to take out Thanos alone . Ben Tennyson is taken to her universe by Professor Paradox during a fight with Aggregor . Both take the threats of those universes on their shoulders . Will they be able to succeed ? Or will they still be haunted by the errors of their past? Enjoy.
1. New Beginnings

Hi every one! This is my first story, and im a new guy. I made this one for my love of Captain Marvel , and Ben 10 as well. Well this cross over was a little bit different from the normal endgame occurence . This event takes place after Avengers : Infinity War. if you havent seen the movie... which would suck due to how long its been since it's been released and its level of popularity... DO. NOT . READ. ANY. FURTHER You have been warned. For those who have seen it , how many of you think Strange was crazy to give Thanos the time stone? Well he's a time wizard , he knows best. Ben would not be introduced in this chapter, just a heads up . Another reason I did it was so I can see what you guys think about it, and also see if my imagination is steering me good . I was also bored, and curious. If you guys think this one's good, then I'll continue. If it is'nt, please let me know * scratches the back of his head *...Now to the story

A figure landed on a hill in front of a farm hands glowing with yellow cosmic energy . It was a femminine figure, standing tall , proud, angry... scared. She helped the Skrulls find a new home, and a new life. She was Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel. She just found out that a long time friend of hers was dusted out of existence by the man living in the house a few metres away. She also knew that this man wiped out half of the universe, with just the snap of a finger. "Who gives a shit ?! I messed up the entire Kree on my own!" Carol said floating down , but she knew the truth. The man in that house could snap her out of existence without even touching her.

"I can do this , for Fury" she said as she finally reached the house she noticed when she was on the hill ,

Then she saw him...

She saw him...

'Cooking?!' she thought angrily as her fist glowed in a bright yellow.

next... She launched at him shooting a large blue beam at him.

She then landed there almost immediately the beam connected, confident that she had hit Thanos hard

... But she didnt see anyone.

"What?!, I ... I got him. I saw him get knocked down." She said starting to become scared and unsure.

" Nice hit, but I know better." A voice said making Carol turn around in utter shock ready to slam her ignited fists into whoever's it was that owned it... but no one .

" Dont let him play mind games with you Carol , you' re stronger , smarter , better..."

" ...Lesser"

"Why not come say it in my face ?!" she said half boldly upon hearing the voice speak again . Her fear was starting to increase , but she would never let him know .

" I know you're scared girl, you don't need to try and hide it from me. I ..." Carol started to sink into the ground. Her eyes widened in horror . She tried to fly out but couldnt... Then she looked up.

"... know everything." Thanos said as he emerged from the shadows revealing his infinity gauntlet with all six stones.

" Thanos" Carol growled in anger " you genocidal freak!" She all of a sudden blew out of the sinkhole she was trapped in and hit Thanos hard on the chin. Making him stumble back a few metres. She ran straight at him and punched him straight in the face , blasting him right through the walls of his house to the exterior . Before he could recover , a blue beam hit him blowing him into a rock , denting it. He couldnt even think straight before an arm sent him through the rock and out the other side. Carol went through the hole prepared to attack him only to behold a sight she thought she never would , a sight that made her feel like the most powerful being in the universe... the sight of an unconcious Thanos.

"Wait , thats it?! ha! So much for the Mad Titan." she laughed approaching his body. Her confidence had reached new heights, but they soon dropped to the lowest levels,

... when Thanos's unconcious form began to fade away.

Carol couldnt believe it. Her fear rose higher , over shadowing her confidence "No... No.." Carol whispered in utter despair as she watched as his body completely faded away before she heard his voice again

" You really thought you could beat me that easily. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. "

All this while she wasnt even fighting Thanos. She had been fighting with an illusion. He was playing mind games with her after all.

" You tried just like the others did, and failed, and I'm still standing." Thanos's voice came directly from behind her, causing her to turn around , confirming her suspicions.

He was right there, wearing the Infinity Gauntlet with the Reality stone glowing , then all the stones started to glow at once, charging up the gauntlet. Carol lost all her courage once she saw this. She tried to be bold , but couldnt. She was so , so afraid.

" I , am ..." he said as the gauntlet was about to blast

" ..inevitable." Thanos then blasted the whole thing at her.

" NOOOOOOOOO!" Carol screamed as the huge beam of power hit her

*Blackout*

The sound of reeving engines is being heard, the smell of a farm gone , the hardness of concrete is felt on her skin. The feeling of sand and grass , gone...

"Ugh..." Carol groaned as she slowly regained her consciousness . Looking up she realized she wasnt in the farm any more, nor was she with Thanos. Tall buildings , cars , tarred roads , people living normal lives, and to top it all up she was in an alley.

"God... I feel like I just had the worst roller coaster ride of my entire life." She said cradling her head in her hand. " What happened to me?" She wondered as she got to her feet. The environment was a whole lot different , and colder. How did she ever end up in the city?

The thought kept crossing her mind as she walked towards the road. When she reached the road , she tried to see if she recognized any building , but she didnt... but there was this building she set her eyes on that attracted her attention. She was sure she had never seen it any where before , not on her planet Hala , not in any other she had been to , not Earth... but this really looked like earth , just different.

The building was tall with a huge globe at the top. On the globe was written ...

"Daily Planet?" She's only heard of the Daily Bugle. She looked back at it knowing something was wrong.

"Where am I?"

That's it ! I had a lot of fun writting this, I hope you guys like the concept and as I said before if you guys like it then more chapters are on the way probably Ben would be introduced .

Ben : Seriously dude?! Probably? I'm supposed to be introduced in the next chapter , and there's nothing you're gonna do about it

Ashybobby: Dont be so sure... heheheee!

Ben: What?!

Ashybobby: Duuude, chill . I was just messing with ya. I would suck if I did that.

Ben: Hmm, I almost went Rath on you.

Ashybobby: And I would have gone Ultra Ash on you.

Ben: Ha! That's not even a thing

Ashybobby: Well it's my thing!

Ben : !

Ashybobby: ...

Please review.


	2. New beginnings 2: Metropolis

Hello there ya'll! Okay I have to admit, chapter one didn't get the reaction I expected. Maybe I should spice it up a little, which I have actually. Please your reviews are important to me. Without them, I can't tell if I am doing well or not . So please, if it's good, review. If it's bad...

Review

Carol still couldn't believe how quickly things had changed. One minute she's fighting a genocidal freak, the next minute, she's not even fighting him at all.

And to top it all up, she got her ass kicked and got thrown into... God knows where!

"My day could never get worse ." Carol murmured to herself. She actually knew all along that what she was doing was going to have terrible consequences. She tried as much as possible to hide that fear inside, but Thanos had the mind stone. He knew it all, and he used it against her. What was she going to do now?

*BOOM!*

"What the hell?" Carol says as she looked towards the source of the sound she heard while people scream and run away from it. When she got there she realised that someone had blown through a wall and that person was lying down in front of her and to her surprise, it was a woman.

The woman had long dark hair, which went with a golden tiara which had a red star in the middle, nice athletic body, red and gold bustier, golden belt, starred pants , two metal bracelets on her wrists, red boots and a lasso attached to her side. From her looks you could tell she was a superhero.

Another figure then emerged from the gap in the wall, this one wore a blue bustier , light blue skin and had enchanting blue eyes, with a sort of icy aura around her. Very white_ long hair _ and a deep sense of evil and revenge surrounded her.

"This is odd.." Carol muttered. The next thing she knew. The woman with the tiara knocked the other blue lady at into a pillar at an extremely high speed. Trying to shake off the effect of the punch, she was grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air.

"You might be deadly, but you are no match for an Amazon." the lady with the starred pants said.

"Ooh, says the lady with the medieval accent.". Said the icy lady as an ice pillar erupted from the ground and sent the Amazon flying straight to the top of the building with the Daily Planet logo. After a short smile, the lady with blue skin flew up there to finish what they started.

All this while Carol had been staring in awe, confusion and total impatience at the fight. She really wanted to know who was the hero and who was the villain so she could also kick her butt, but she had to fly to the top of the building to find out.

"I've never seen these people before, not on any planet I've been to. I've gotta go see what's going on." She said band in a burst of comet fire she was off to the top of the Daily Planet 🌍

**Okay y'all! I made this one short in particular so that you guys would answer this question:**

**What are the names of the two women? Let's see who's smart enough to identify them by their qualities. Okay. I know you guys wanted to see Ben 10 in this one but I didn't get the result I expected. No reviews for chapter one and I don't know if you guys like the story or not. So please, review on this one so that I can know whether I am going fine or if there was something missing from the story.**

**Ben: You two timer! You said you were gonna introduce me in the next one, and now this!**

**Ashybobby: Dude chill out, it's my story okay. I just have to find out if they want this to continue or not. If they do, you definitely are gonna get a part in the next chapter. But if they don't... Postponement...Mmmuaahahaha! **

**Captain Marvel: *Blasts through the door* You laugh like a creep.**

**Ashybobby: Hey my door! You're gonna pay for that!**

**Ben 10: Please review so that dickhead her can introduce me in the next chapter.**

**Ashybobby: I am not dickhead**

**Ben 10: Okay, PUSS...**

**Ashybobby: *cuts** in*** PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
